


Here for the Party (and Then Some)

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Quintis College AU [1]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, It's technically a holiday fic? Sort of?, Shenanigans, Shower Sex, Sorority!Happy, Teacher's Assistant!Toby, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to what happened in Toby's office. Happy and Toby run into each other at Happy's sorority's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here for the Party (and Then Some)

**Author's Note:**

> I should have known another college AU would be the death of me.

Happy leans up against the kitchen table.

“This place is a disaster,” she says. “Why did we have the party here again?”

“Because the frat’s been doing it for years, and it was our turn to host the holiday party.” Paige says. She turns to Happy. “Besides, we’re academic fraternities and sororities." A smile plays at her lips. "Though I have to say, I wasn’t expecting to see the resident genius pole dancing.”

Happy glares. “I wasn’t pole dancing,” she says firmly. “I was – trying to fix the coat rack.”

“Pole dancing,” Paige singsongs.

Happy punches her in the arm, but not too hard, because Paige is the president of the sorority and if you do anything too stupid as a freshman you can still be kicked out.

Happy looks across the group of drunkards stumbling in a way that she guesses is supposed to be dancing. “What dweebs,” Happy says, sipping her gin and tonic.

“They’re dweebs?” Paige asks. “You’re drinking gin and tonics and judging people at a party. You’re the dweeb.” She shrugs her shoulders as she walks toward the drink station. “I could always get you some holiday punch!”

Happy wrinkles her nose. “I won’t drink that sweet bullshit. It’s terrible.”

“I don’t know,” comes a voice from next to her, “I could do with something sweet.”

Happy turns to find a tall blonde guy leering at her. “I’m sorry,” she says deadpan, “I didn’t order an Axe shower today.”

The blonde guy steps closer.

Happy scoffs. “Yeah, dude,” she says. “I dare you.”

He doesn’t catch the hint. He leans in and reaches for her shoulder, and Happy grabs his arm, shoves him into the table, and lets go. He slumps to the ground, whimpering.

She turns to see someone very unexpected standing next to her.

“Sorry,” says her Intro to Psych TA. “I just – I wasn’t sure if you were going to need help. I mean, clearly,” he gestures to the guy, still whimpering, “you didn’t. But, uh,” he rubs at the back of his neck. “I’ll be going now.”

“You will?” Happy asks, leaning against the table. She knows what the action does. It shifts her shoulders just enough that the strap of her dress slides down her arm. It’s short and low cut as is, Paige made sure of that, but every time she moves it’s like the fabric slides to expose more and more skin. Right now she appreciates it.

He nods, looking confused. “I mean. Unless – if you’re uncomfortable –”

“I’m not uncomfortable,” Happy says. “But you look kind of stupid in that frat boy get up.”

Tobias blushes and adjusts his backward snap back. “Yeah, I kind of used to be in that frat,” he says, a smile on his lips. “Before I went into the grad program, I mean. After I started my PhD program I couldn’t make meetings.”

Happy nods and steps closer to him. “You usually look like this under all the tweed?” she asks, running her hands along the thin blue tee shirt. She hates how she notices how good he looks in his jeans, and there’s no way a grad student has time to go to the gym to get arms like that, there’s no way.

He swallows. “I guess,” he says hesitantly. “Hey, you wanna dance?” he asks.

Happy grins. “I thought you’d never ask.” She grabs his hand and pulls him to their now trashed living room, more spacious than she’d realized now that all the furniture had been piled into the dining room, and settles his hands on her hips. “Because I’m pretty sure you couldn’t have figured it out by yourself,” she says.

Tobias’ eyebrows shoot up. “Oh, you think I don’t have moves?”

“You’re a teacher’s assistant,” Happy says, looping her arms around his neck, “you wear tweed.”

“I’ve got more talents than just citing papers accurately.” He says it with such an attempt of a seductive tone that Happy just laughs.

“Yeah, because that’s turning me on.”

His lips quirk up into a half smile. “If you want me to really try, I will.”

“Go for it, Tobias,” Happy says, but the way he’s looking at her changes the tone.

The music is thrumming through Happy’s blood as Tobias turns her around in his arms, pulling her back flat against his chest. One hand wraps around her waist to settle on her hip while the other brushes back her hair.

“Toby, by the way,” he whispers in her ear. It floods through her like fire and she’s so pissed off that this minor seduction technique almost working.

“Toby what?” Happy asks, trying to keep her breathing steady as she laces her fingers with his.

“Call me Toby,” he says, lips so close to her ear that she can feel every breath.

“Okay,” Happy says, swiveling her hips, “then up your game, Toby.”

He laughs, low and deep, then presses his lips to her neck. She bites her lips to keep herself from reacting, but the way her hand grips Toby’s gives her away.

“I think that counts as upping my game,” Toby murmurs.

“Well, your hands are useless,” Happy manages to reply.

His lips go back to her neck, lightly biting in a way that has Happy gasping before she knows it. She can’t help it – she turns her face to catch his lips with hers, and he kisses her back.

She parts her lips and she licks across the seam of his lips. He opens his mouth and Happy feels like she might lose it if she don’t feel his skin against hers soon.

Thank god for Paige shoving her in this dress, that’s all she can say.

She turns in his arms and grabs his hand, pulling him toward the stairs.

“Wait,” he says, laughing, “where are we going?”

“My bedroom, loser,” Happy says, pausing when he stops walking. “You coming or not?”

His eyes widen and then he nods. “No, yeah, I’m there,” he says. He lets her pull him upstairs, but once they reach the landing he pushes her against the wall, his lips on hers before she can think.

Her hands go for his shirt, sliding her hand up to his chest. He’s surprisingly well defined. “Damn, Doc,” Happy laughs.

He pulls away to stare at her, his pupils blown.

“You like it when I call you Doc,” Happy says, rolling her eyes. “Typical.”

She pulls him to her bedroom, and luckily nobody else is in there. She would have had to kill them.

When they step in the room, she kicks closed the door and shoves Toby onto the bed. He falls back on his elbows, eyes searching her like he’s going to find some answer in the curve of her hips.

“You gonna get naked or what?” Happy asks, reaching for the zipper on her dress. She watches him as the zipper pulls, the material falling off her shoulders. She can’t help but grin a little. She wore her best underwear – lucky bra is right.

She lets the dress fall to the floor, then walks back toward the bed. “Lie down,” she says, “Doc.”

He flattens on the bed and she straddles his hips, pushing his shirt up.

“Can I just kiss you again?” he asks, hands resting on her hips.

She kisses him, his hands sliding down to grip her ass. She gasps into his mouth.

That’s when the sirens start.

“Oh, fuck,” Happy says, eyes widening. They have a protocol for this. Paige takes care of it – that’s it. That’s the protocol. The rest of the girls have a job of running and hiding in their rooms like they’ve been studying all night because, as Happy found out last week, she’s terrible at negotiating. Apparently European History majors are better at getting out of trouble than Mechanical Engineering majors. Who would’ve thunk.

“Get in the closest,” Happy hisses.

“Get in the what?” Toby asks. “I’m over 21, I can be drinking.”

“Shut up and get in the closet! We have a protocol!” Happy commands.

He nods and steps in. Happy pulls off her dress and throws on the first pair of sweatpants in her drawer and a three year old Robotics tank top. She grabs the first textbook she can find and throws herself on the bed, pretending to read. It’s been five minutes since the sirens – campus police is definitely here by now, which means Paige has hidden the booze in the coat closet and has practiced the ridiculous story they've all decided to use if they get caught. They’re practicing ballroom dancing, officer, and the music just got too loud.

Happy doesn’t have any idea how anybody buys it.

There’s a knock on her door, and she says, as calmly and sober-ly as possible, “Come in.”

She looks up to see a campus police officer walk in, looking concerned.

“I told them about the intruder,” Paige says, giving Happy a meaningful look behind the officer.

“Intruder?” Happy asks, refusing to let herself look over at her closet. “I haven’t seen anybody.”

Paige nods. “Remember? Somebody broke in while we were practicing our ballroom dancing.” She widens her eyes.

“I didn’t do ballroom dancing today, Paige,” Happy says, and it’s technically the complete truth, “I was studying.”

“Oh, right,” Paige says. She smiles at the officer. “Some of our sisters are just all work, no fun.”

The officer must be more apt to believe a lie than do excessive work, so he nods. “It seems fine here, ladies,” he says. “But we’ll have an officer outside your house door until tomorrow morning, to make sure nobody tries to break in again.” He smiles. “Nobody will get in or out of here without a Pi Up ID.”

Happy forces herself to keep a straight face. “Fantastic,” she says. “Thank you so much.”

The door closes and Happy face plants onto her bed.

“He’s gone,” Happy grumbles into her mattress. “You can come out of the closet now.”

“Already did that in eleventh grade,” Toby deadpans. Happy lifts her head, unsure of where this is going.

“That wasn’t a joke,” Toby says, offering a smile. “That was me telling you I’m bisexual.”

Happy just stares at him. “Ditto,” she says. “Now what the hell are we going to do with the fact that you can’t leave?” She sits up and her head spins. “Whoa.”

“You okay?” Toby asks, looking way too concerned.

“Yeah, just the spins,” Happy says. “Apparently I had more gin than tonic.” She takes a deep breath to steady herself, then unhooks her bra and throws it at him.

“Okay,” Toby says as it lands on his head. He shakes his head and the bra falls to the floor. “What?”

“Your call,” Happy says, shrugging. “What do you want to do?”

“Well, you’re drinking some water and I’m sleeping on the floor or something,” Toby says.

Happy stares at him. “I’m right here.” She gestures to herself. “I know I’m not in the dress anymore, but I’m still awesome.”

“Yeah, but you’ve got the spins, which means you’re too drunk, and no way,” Toby says.

Happy wants to argue, but the last gin and tonic she knocked back hits her like a train when she stands up and she’s only partially stumbling as she gets water from the bathroom sink.

“You have a point,” she says, holding out a cup to Toby. “And it’s a good thing we keep extra cups in there.”

Toby laughs. “Any chance I could get a blanket?”

Happy pelts him in the head with a pillow and a fleece blanket.

“Thanks,” Toby says.

She falls asleep after drinking the water in about two minutes, and the last thing she remembers before passing out is Toby saying quietly, “Goodnight, Happy.”

* * *

She wakes up to the sounds of video games. Happy doesn’t play video games.

“The hell?” she mumbles as she sits up.

There’s Toby, sitting on the floor, fiddling with his phone. “Oh, hey,” he says, like this is normal, “that cop’s still outside. I tried the back window but it’s high enough that I would have broken a bone with the jump.”

The night before floods into Happy’s mind. “Right,” she says. “What time is it?”

“Eight in the morning,” Toby says brightly.

“Ugh,” Happy grumbles. “Morning person. I should have known.”

She runs a hand through her hair. “I’m taking a shower,” she grumbles. And then she realizes – she has a fantastic opportunity here.

She stands and pulls the shirt off, the sweatpants off, then turns to Toby.

“What?” she asks. “You’re not coming?”

He takes a moment to process what she said. “Holy fuck, yes,” he says, scrambling to his feet and throwing his phone to the ground.

He rushes at her and their lips collide in something less graceful than a kiss, but once Happy gets Toby up against the wall the kiss grows hot and heavy and her hands go for his belt.

“Where’d your hat go?” she asks, shoving his jeans down his hips.

He laughs as her teeth nip at his neck. “I thought you thought it was stupid.”

“I never said that,” Happy argues. They break apart to let Toby pull off his shirt, to let Happy step out of her panties, to let Toby pull his boxers off, and Happy turns on the shower. Toby jumps in and shrieks as he leaps back out.

“It takes a couple of seconds to warm up,” Happy says, trying to fight laughter. “That’s why I’m out here. And not in there.”

“You could have told me,” Toby says, his voice high pitched.

Happy rolls her eyes and pulls him close to kiss her, the skin against skin feeling better than she had imagined, and then she drags him into the shower.

They kiss languidly as the water washes over them, hands roaming over unfamiliar skin, and Happy is almost burning with anticipation.

She gasps against Toby’s lips when he palms her breasts, and she arches into the touch. Her hands go to his hair, and she urges him on with her kisses. His hands drift lower to her hips.

“Oh, come on,” she whines. “Don’t leave me hanging.”

He kisses her one last time, then presses her back to the shower wall.

He sinks to his knees and kisses her thigh once before pressing his lips against her. She gasps, her head falling against the shower wall.

“God, yes,” she says. She’s aware in the back of her mind that she has sisters, that these walls are thin, but Toby’s damn good with his mouth and she’s not good at staying quiet.

His tongue works wonders against her and she wonders briefly just how he got this good when he looks like a damn tweedy mess all the time, but when she goes to mention this to him all she can do is moan.

She figures it’s no more than three minutes before she’s on the edge, scrambling for something to grip onto when she comes, and she settles for her hand in his hair, not pulling but close to it.

“Come on,” she gasps, unable to keep from rolling her hips.

He laughs against her and that nearly does it, but then he does something with his tongue that sends her over the edge, legs shaking as she moans his name.

She would have fallen over if he wasn’t holding her up, and he makes sure she’s steady before standing.

“Thoughts?” he says, a smirk playing on his lips.

Happy’s still not ready to talk, so instead she yanks him toward her, kissing him to communicate just what she thinks. She tastes herself on his tongue and somehow it turns her on again, and she’s done with the shower.

She reaches behind him to turn off the shower and steps out, toweling off briefly before throwing the towel at Toby.

“What?” he asks, staring at her.

“Dry off and get on the bed,” Happy says. “I’m waiting.”

She reaches the bed only about two seconds before he does, and she pulls him on top of her.

“Oh, I thought you were going to leave me hanging,” he says.

“Hell no,” Happy replies. “Just shut up and fuck me.”

“Do you have a –”

She throws the condom packet at him before he finishes the sentence. He nods at her and rolls it on.

They move together easily, like they’ve done this for ages, like this isn’t the first time they’ve been together.

Toby seems to like the hair pulling, so Happy keeps it up. Toby also, apparently, likes leaving hickeys, which is good, because Happy likes them too.

She rolls her hips against him when he kisses her, and flips him over so she’s on top.

“How’d you do that?” he asks.

“Leverage,” Happy says. “Also,” she presses his shoulders to the bed, “element of surprise.”

He grins at her. “What the hell are we going to do in class on Monday?”

“I don’t know, Dr. Curtis,” Happy says, testing out the name, “guess we’ll find out.”

Calling him doctor lights a new kind of fire under his ass and before she knows it she’s on the edge again. She comes before he does and when she pulls at his hair he follows.

Happy rolls off of him and collapses on the comforter. “Damn, Doc,” she says, breathlessly laugh. “You’ve got some moves after all.”

He scrubs his hand over his face. “This has been the weirdest twelve hours of my life,” he says. “But amazing weird.”

Happy turns to him and checks her watch. “So, not to alarm you,” she says, “but class starts in two hours and we’re both naked in my bed.”

Toby sits up. “Fuck, I haven’t written my lesson plans!” he pulls on his clothes rapidly, then heads for the door. He freezes, turns around, and kisses Happy.

She stares at him.

“I don’t know why I did that,” he says, looking frazzled. “You just look really good. I need to leave.”

Happy has the wherewithal to look out to make sure the cop is gone. Luckily, Toby runs out of the sorority house without getting caught.

Happy goes back into the shower and lets the events of the past few hours flood through her.

She giggles. “I’m never gonna be able to call him Doc with a straight face again,” she mumbles to herself.

She steps out of the shower and pulls a towel around her. Paige walks through the door that goes to her room.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say somebody got laid this morning,” she raises an eyebrow. “You know how I know?”

“We were loud?” Happy asks, wincing.

Paige nods, half smiling. “Oh yeah.” She pauses, then holds up a hand. “Nice work, though.”

Happy high fives her. “What can I say?” she says. “I guess I’ve got a thing for nerds.”

"You are a nerd," Paige corrects.

Happy shrugs. "Yeah, well. Great minds think alike or something."

"Not sure there was much thinking." The smirk on Paige's lips is too knowing.

Happy blushes.

* * *

Happy’s sure to look at least a little fantastic before she goes to class, and she meets up with Megan, another girl from her sorority, in the kitchen.

“Heard somebody got a little funky last night,” Megan says with a wink as she sips her coffee.

Happy shrugs. “Only a lot.” She licks her lips. “It was a good night.”

“Clearly,” Megan says. “I haven’t seen you smile so much. Like, ever." She checks her watch. "Come on. Let's get going."

Toby's eyes are locked on Happy as she walks into the lecture hall, and she can’t help but grin a little bit.

“What is up with the TA?” Megan whispers in Happy’s ear. “He can’t stop looking at you.”

“That’s going to happen,” Happy says. “A lot.”

Megan frowns. “Since when?”

Happy turns to Megan. “Since the two of us made out at the party last night and then banged this morning.”

Megan turns to her so fast Happy’s surprised she doesn’t get whip lash. “You did what now?” she stares. "That was him?!"

Happy shrugs. “Not against the rules,” she says instead of answering Megan’s question. “I checked.”

Happy deliberate sits in the second row, far enough away Toby won’t be able to touch her but far enough that he’ll see when she shifts her legs so her skirt hikes up. She thinks she likes skirts now. They do something pretty good for her.

“Oh, my god,” Megan says as Happy pulls off her jacket. “You’ve got a hickey!”

“Yep,” Happy says. “It’s not the only one, either.”

Megan’s eyes widen. “You totally banged our TA,” she says, looking positively elated. “This is the greatest day of my life.”

“Of your life?” Happy asks. “Why of your life?”

“Because this is the greatest thing to ever happen to anyone,” Megan says. “Oh, look, your paramour is talking to the professor.”

“Who says paramour?” Happy asks, but the whole room is silent. Her eyes widen as Toby looks at her.

“Sorry,” Happy says to the professor, who was clearly about to start the lecture. “Just – sorry.”

Toby smiles at her as the professor speaks, and he goes back to hovering around the classroom to make sure all the students are paying attention.

“You’re gonna date the TA,” Megan sing songs into Happy’s ear.

“Shut up,” says Happy. “It was one night! And, I guess, a morning.”

Megan waggles her eyebrows. “You want it to be more than one night.”

Happy jumps when somebody taps her shoulder. She knew she shouldn’t have sat in the aisle seat.

“Do you have something to share with the class, Miss Quinn?” Toby’s not quite smiling, but something’s behind his eyes.

“Well,” says Happy, allowing a smile something a little dirty to play across her lips, “not with the class.”


End file.
